The Time Lord and his Companions
by Sarah918
Summary: The Doctor encounters his lost companion and his best friend and along with her, he is ready to get into a new adventure.


**Title: The Time Lord And His Companions**

**Author: Sarah**

**Disclaimer: Do not own 'Doctor Who' though I've been praying since the first day I saw it.**

**Summary: The Doctor encounters his lost companion and his best friend and along with her, he is ready to get into a new adventure.**

**Chapter: One- 'The Brave New World'**

* * *

The TARDIS made the humming noise as the occupants inside swayed sideways. Martha Jones was staring daggers at the Doctor who quickly put his specs on and started inspecting the console. Martha was holding onto a coral pillar, practically begging for help as the Blue police box twirled in space, seemingly unconcerned about the occupants inside. And then the Doctor started his techno-babble and Martha was about to strangle him alive.

"What is wrong with you?" he said, inspecting the console, and caressing her lovingly to Martha's envy and annoyance, "Why are you behaving like this? What have you eaten? Did you eat anything bad? What is it? You can tell me. C'mon, tell me. What is wrong? Is it tea? Did you drink tea by any chance? Is it …. Oh Martha, it was you, wasn't it? What did you do to her, Martha?"

"Doctor, some help please?" Martha begged, still holding onto the coral pillar.

"Think. Martha, think, think, think, think, think, think, think, think. What would've caused her to act like this? What are you doing standing still, Martha? Think. Stand on your head if you have to" the Doctor said, unconcerned about his companion for the moment, "If only….." the Doctor drifted into a past memory where his best friend, Rose, used to jump about trying to figure what's wrong with the TARDIS as much as he did. Oh how he missed her.

"Doctor, can you see that I'm currently occu-ah!" the TARDIS swayed the other way and Martha was practically on top of the Doctor. She flushed and moved away quickly, sliding away from his body.

The Doctor got up from the floor and once again ran to the console, whipping up the scanning screen, and his eyes bulged out. He was frozen for a moment and Martha stood up, wandering why he was suddenly very silent. It was not to his character, to stay silent. She walked towards him, as he stooped low, staring at the screen.

"Doctor?"

Silence.

"Doctor, what is it?" Martha asked for the second time, as the TARDIS came to a stop, in it's usual crash-land way, "Doctor, where are we? In the past or the future? Tell me, Doctor"

"See for yourself!" he had his grin back and like the two idiots they are, they grinned at each other and ran to the door.

On hand on each door, the Time Lord and his companion looked at each other, smiling. Well, Martha was practically giggling, and the Doctor was grinning like an idiot.

"Ready?" asked the Doctor.

"No" Martha giggled, reminicenscing their private joke.

And then they opened the door. Both of them smiling. Outside the TARDIS doors was a new world. Possibly a world where neither the Doctor nor the companion had ever been. It was windy and there were dried leaves flying everywhere. Martha shielded her eyes as dust seeped through to her eyes, and she saw from her peripheral vision that the Doctor was doing the same too. She had to stifle a laugh as she saw his anti-gravity hair was standing up more than usual and he looked the cut shape of a mad man.

"Doctor where are we? Or when are we?"

"Present, probably in another universe, parallel maybe. Judging from the temperature, autumn and around four o'clock in the afternoon" he said and in the excitement ran around amidst Martha's 'Stop! Doctor! Stop!'

"And I thought that all other planets were having two suns or weird looking creatures and whatsoever. What is this place, Doctor?" asked Martha, running to keep up with the gangly man who was surely the poster boy of Excitement.

"Parallel universe. I told you. oh Martha Jones, could you be more daft? I told you this already a million times. Parallel universe, oh and remember, I said that all universes don't look alike"

"You never said so" Martha accused, "And you said about the parallel universe thing just one time"

"Banana, Banahna, same difference" he said dismissively.

"What? What on earth are you-" Martha stopped looking at the Time Lord as if he'd grown horns.

"No time to waste talking about your grammatical errors…."

"_My_ grammati-"

"….. when there is so much to explore here in this world. C'mon now!"

And with that the Doctor and the Companion ran to the fields, where the brave new world glistened, welcoming the time travelers happily and warmly.

* * *

**AN: This is my first 'Doctor Who' fic and I hope I'm not making the characters out of character. I love the 10****th**** Doctor and David Tennant so much, that I had to write a fic, representing him and a very favorite companion of the 10****th**** Doctor**

**Please review and lemme know what you think of this. The chapters for the other fics will be coming through, don't worry. No abandoning here!**

***hugs***

**Sarah**


End file.
